


Cute Monsters

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Boys In Love, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dorks in Love, Epic Friendship, Falling In Love, First Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Sirius Black, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Inspired By Tumblr, Love, M/M, Male Friendship, Marauders, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Romantic Friendship, True Love, Werewolf Remus Lupin, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 19:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14527320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Remus Lupin gets proven to him that he really is cute by his boyfriend. Even if he might be a monster too..Oneshot/drabble





	Cute Monsters

Remus Lupin sighed. Sometimes he had bad days. For a very specific reason too, actually, and very few people knew it. One of those was his best friend-turned-boyfriend.

“I am not cute, Sirius.”

Sirius grinned then. “Sure ya are, Moony!” His eyes twinkled. “With your hair and your books and your face…”

Wow, specific. “I turn into a murderous beast once a month. That’s not cute.” He was right though.

Sirius had an answer for that too. “Cutest werewolf I’ve ever seen.”

Despite himself, that made him smirk just a little bit. Roll his eyes too. “Met many werewolves, have you Padfoot?”

“Well… Not any others I’d like to fu—“

“Sirius!”


End file.
